HOGWARTS MOST FAMOUS PEOPLE
by the witch of light
Summary: The Edessa sisters Michelle, Emily and Megan are the most famous people in Hogwarts. Keepin' it cool, keepin' it aokay... lots of pairings. and some crushes.T for some language.
1. ah, sanctuary: The epilogue

Hogwarts most famous people

pairings: ionno... It's a secret.

Oh yeah- and aren't the Edessa sisters cool!?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter one: ah, sanctuary

Angela Michelle Edessa, a hufflepuff. She had long raven hair, up to her waist with curly locks that seem to go red. Her eyes were in a deep shade of blue, which she inherited from her father. She was about 5''7. She was silent, mysterious yet calm minded, she loved to be around people who cared. Sometimes, she'd be fun and outgoing. Because, she and her sisters are the only ones living in their house, because her parents are no longer to be found, since the murderings of The Dark Lord.

It was the 31st of August. On september one, she would begin her fourth year. Michelle's sister was entering her last year in hogwarts.

Her sisters were a bit like her. The sister who will begin her seventh year was Emily Victoria Edessa. She had brown, shiny hair, up to the elbows, with also curly locks and her bangs were swept to a side, while Michelle's bangs were covering one of her eyes. Her eyes were emerald green- she inherited this from her mother. Emily was about 5"8.

The sister beginning her second year was Megan Hanne Edessa. Her hair was a shiny dirty blonde that she inherited from her grandparents. It went up to her shoulders. Her locks were also curly. Her bangs were also swept to aside. Her eyes were emerald green which seemed to go blue in certain lights. She was 5"6 in height.

The Edessa family was rich, since the three sisters were left about two million galleons from their parents, and five million galleons from thier ancestors. They also had alot of muggle dollars and coins. Galleons in Grinnots and wallets, Dollars and Coins in a safe.

Their house was a pretty four-storied mansion. It was the color of white with terrace and jacuzzi on the top. It was windy there. In the back lawn, was a swimming pool, a barbecue stand and a large room holding a gym. The first floor was large as the D.A.D.A. classroom- but bigger about thirteen miles. The first floor was painted white with dim orange lights and bright, white lights. There was a huge muggle plasma television and three black leather couches- huge couches, facing the television. There were portraits of arts everywhere, statues and vaces. There were hanging pots of plants. The kitchen was separated outside as a big hut dome with refrigirators and everything. There were five maids, two gardeners and two chefs. Along the first floor, there was a sliding glass door leading to a yoga area- with silence, tranquility-and a very state-of-the-art cd player. There is another sliding door, following to the back lawn.

The garden, front, had very exotic flowers and plants, and a fish pond. There's also a car- a Sta. Fe car. In the first floor there's an underground floor, leading to a party bar. Walls were painted orange. The second floor walls were still white. There were four doors. One labeled in silver "Restroom", 3 labeled gold as "Michelle Aura" and "Emily Victoria" and "Megan Hanne". Michelle's room was big as the queen of London's room. It was walls painted light blue. The bed, queen-sized. It was made of a soft colored, creamy oak. The pillows were white, blue and orange. The bedsheet was white and the comforter was blue as the walls with white and orange paint splatters design. There was a white door with a bronze plate labeled in white "Bathroom" and next to it was an orange laptop sitting on a table colored like the bed's wood and it was only about 16 inches tall so there was a small, orange ottoman chair. There was no cabinet or clauset to be found. There was a sony bravia televison and a DVD player. Facing it were four bean bags. two blue, two white. There was also a huge window with white curtains. The floor was a fuzzy blue carpet.

Her sisters' were like hers, but the sequenced colors were:

Emily's room colors are:

for wood: dark oak

walls: a calm yellow

floor: fuzzy white carpet

curtain: lime green

computer:lime green

bed colors: yellow, white and lime green

bathroom door color: white

beanbags: two white, two yellow.

Megan's room colors are:

for wood: light peach.

walls: light pink

floor: fuzzy peach color

curtain: white

computer: light pink

bed colors: light pink, dark peach and white.

bathroom door color: white

beanbags: two pink,two white.

The third floor had a huge door. It labeled in silver: "Helper's quarters."

It was huge. Holding eight white sheeted beds.

The fourth floor was locked with a pin code. "2427" was the code.

It was full of clothes,gowns, acessories, mirrors, shoes, bags, hats, socks, stockings,hair acessories, salon stuff, makeup and stocked essentials. It was air-conditioned too. It was like a mall- only it was their clauset.

Ah, Sanctuary.

Maybe they are the richest sisters in history of magic... who knows?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, that was just like a prologue on their features and house. The next chapter will when the real chapter begins:D


	2. Hogwarts

Hogwarts Most Famous People

chapter two: Hogwarts

It's seven in the morning. Michelle and her sisters Emily and Megan are in the fourth floor, packing.

"Ermm... Okay. So, uh, tomorrow, McGonagall's letter said I need these books, which I shopped for last week," Emily said, taking a yellow gap backpack and throwing it in one of her luggage trollys. "These books- flourish and blotts, for you.." She said, giving Emily an orange gap backpack and Michelle looked at it and threw it in her own luggage trolly. "For you too..." she gave Megan a light pink bag and threw it in her luggage trolly.

"One pm, the train leaves. So we need to get there at... 12: 30." Michelle said to her sisters, nodding. "Done packing!" The three said.

Michelle was wearing a sports jogging pants- in the color of black, red tennis shoes, red t-shirt and a black hoodie jacket saying "L.O.V.E." at the back. Sporty.

Emily was wearing a green t-shirt with a white sweater and blue bellbottom jeans and green tennis shoes. Sporty also.

Megan was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a studded "25" on the side. White capris with a blue belt and blue tennis shoes. Sporty too.

My gosh, these sisters have a passion for fashion.

"I'm going to take the stairs instead of the elevator to go down, Emi, Meg," Michelle said, "I'm going to feed Ferensolt the owl first."  
"Okay, feed my owl Jeachhu too!" Emily shouted.

Megan shouted. "ooh-ooh! Michelle! Feed Lancore too!"  
"Okay!" Michelle hollered back and ran down the stairs to the garden to the hut where the three owls were kept.

**AT THE PLATFORM & TRAIN:**

"Hey, Michelle. Emily, hi. Hello,Megan. " Alot of people were greeting the Edessa sisters, and their replies were smiles. Just smiles. But these smiles, made people feel... important. These were the signature "Edessa sisters smiles." Oh yeah, they're famous- for their good looks, talents, smartness, creativity, sportiness, and kindness. And definatley the kindness.

"Oi. Michelle. We're not in gryffindor, remember? We're in hufflepuff!" Emily said, pointing to her outfit. "I thought you said you were going to change into your robes."  
"I know, I know. I just like red. What's up with your green outfit? Slytherin?" Michelle said, mockingly.

"And you my littler sis," Emily pointed to Megan. "Ravenclaw?"  
Megan had a temper. "What about you?!"  
"Nevermind." The three shrugged, in unison.

When they got in the train, they easily found a compartment. They took their trollies and owls.

"Ems, Is being head girl cool?" Michelle asked her sister.

"No. It's actually complicated, Mich. Since Donny Reevos is Head Boy- it's horrible! It's quite annoying!" Emily pondered.

"Calm down, calm down. I bought our laptops and iPods just in case." Michelle waved her hands in the air.

"Cool.. Did you bring mine?" Megan chimed in.

"Yeah I did." nodded Michelle, smiling faintly.

"I want to meet first years this year." Michelle said, smiling.  
Emily raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Really? I'm going to tour them around the place- McGonagall said I can bring someone with me. Or two or three... Wanna go?"

Michelle hi-fived her sister. "Yeah! That'd be awesome."

'How about you, Megan?"

The second year sister just shook her head. "No thanks. I don't want to miss first and second period." She was reading a book titled _'tuesdays with morrie'_.

"There are five quills in your yellow backpack, 'lil sis. Cute ones. So, oi. And seven quills for you, littler sis.So, Mich...Do you know Cedric Diggory?" Emily smiled.  
"Yeah, Ems. I do. Why? Well, I know his face but I never talked to him before." Michelle looked confused.  
"He's great, a fifth year. You should go... talk to him." Emily said, teasing her sister.

"I don't _mingle _with people that barely notices me..." Michelle sharply sighed. "Wait. That's a challange for me... I'll consider it, Ems."

"Good, Mich." Emily said, smiling.

"You two sure do like placing bets and challanges." Megan said, not looking at her sisters.

"Yeah we do!"

Then Michelle became quiet, staring into the glass. The train was moving now. "I'm going to buy jelly beans from the Trolly lady." She said, softly.  
"Okay. But you seem to be mysterious again. What's wrong?" Emily asked, nudging her.

Michelle remembered her third year. "Nothing." And left the compartment. _"I miss mom and dad." _She thought.

"What will it be, deary?" The trolly lady asked her.

"Uhm... A small jar of jelly beans." She smiled.  
"That would be two bronze knutz." She said.

Michelle gave her two bronze knutz and the trolly lady gave her the jar. She threw the other flavors because she knew which colors the bad ones were.

"Hmm... strawberries." She hummed.

She was walking to her compartment when she bumped into someone. "Oh, uh, sorry."

"It's okay." It was Cedric Diggory. He was with friends.

"Uhm... Cedric Diggory, right? Hufflepuff captain?"Michelle asked, shaking his hand.

Cedric gave her a smile. "Yeah. I'm guessing you're Michelle Edessa." His friends were shocked, grinning like skate boarding idiots, (A/N: the 'dudeee!!' but with no brain thing. Not skateborders. Just the accent. So no offense.)

"That's right. It was nice chatting with you, Cedric. I'll see you at hogwarts." She gave a smile and a wave.

"Bye." Cedric smiled.

"Dude! You were-like... whoa. Talking to one of the Edessa sisters. Rock on!" One of his friends said.

"What?" Michelle mouthed, while walking to her compartment.

Cedric just smiled. "I am not like all of you- I don't like people because they're popular."

"SO?!" They all said, in unison.

When she got in her compartment, her sister was reading a book. "Unfortunatley, we're here. The train stopped." Emily told her.

"Okay." They got thier trollys. And rode the carraiges. "Hogwarts. Hogwarts. Hoggy, hoggy, hogwarts." the two older sisters laughed. "Better get our robes on you two."

"Right." the two replied in unison to Emily.

----------------------------------------------

REVIEW!!


	3. The Tour and Welcome Party

HOGWART'S MOST FAMOUS PEOPLE

chapter three: The Tour and Welcome Party

**(The next day)**

Michelle was bored. Her sister and her was taking twenty eight new gryffindors to a tour. Apparently, they all got a day off of school for that tour. The walls were hot as the color of the sun turned amber and gold. The field was dry as they passed it, small talks were being held as they walked. The grass was a dull green, as it was shriveling upon meeting with the sun's rays.

"Hi." She all said to the first years while walking. Her greeting was plain, preppy and a bit annoying.

About everyone said hi. As they passed people, the random people waved at Emily and Michelle at delight and they returned the waves with plain smiles. Some looked at the first years, astounded.

"Oh- Emily, Michelle... what's it like to be popular?" A cute little girl asked. She had two pigtails. Her curly blonde hair fixed over her shoulder. She had reading glasses on, a leather-bounded book with golden letterings: "Pandora's box" it said.

Michelle merely looked at the sky as they were walking in the quidditch pitch. "Uhm..." She thought for a second. _What _did it feel to be popular? There's annoyance and to-be-proud feelings though.

"Who _wants _to be popular?" Emily said, her lips curling into a small smile.

"US!!"

"Okay, I'll be in the common room. I have a surprise for you all when you go back after the tour." Michelle said, tying her hair into a high ponytail. The first years didn't reply but Emily nodded.

With that she left.

**LATER IN THE COMMON ROOM:**

It was night time and now, the concrete was cold and hard. The field lied with it's short-cutted grass green, some remained dead. Professor Sprout was fixing those now. Almost everyone were in their proper common rooms. Some were in a night walk. Some were telling stories.

Emily and the first years had a blast and she turned to the first years. "The password for the week is...," she scooched down. And whispered: _"jiampong."_

Everyone laughed. "What's so funny?" Emily looked very confused at that time, Her head was facing the first years, it nudged a bit to the right, indicating a question.  
One of the first year boys suddenly replied. "It's a muggle noodle snack."

"Oh." She said, shrugging and chuckling. _"Jiampong."_ She said to the portrait. It opened and...

**When they got inside...**

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone shouted gladly to the firstyears.Some people were congratulating the first years and wishing them good luck on their first year at Hogwarts.

The Hufflepuff Common Room was filled with alot of Hufflepuffs, and Filch. The couches were black and painted gold details. The walls, of brown wood and canary-colored wallpaper. The warm fire cackled fiercely while people were chatting by it, some staring into the blaze.The windows were large and so was the room. Paintings hanged from the walls and a huge table with white table cloth stood in one corner. It had food laying on it. From bread, to chips, to butterbeer and pumkinjuice. There were even hotdogs covered in mayonaise and ketchup, becoming pink in color. People served themselves drinks, and didn't even bother to double dip the nacho chips in to the dip. It was quite noisy, but fun.

The first years were very amazed. Their simple smiles turned into fun smiles, teeth showing. "Oh yes," Michelle said cooly to the first years, she laid her elbow on a table, slouching. "You all will have a cool year. Have fun!" She patted a kid on the head and left to go to her sister, Megan was sitting in a corner, turning a page of a book which was bounded in orange leather. It had a picture of an eye in it. It was labeled "Optical Illusions, thereof, confusing."

She rolled her eyes and went to get a cup of pumpkin juice. "Thereof, I don't like confusing." She muttered to herself. Then she bumped into someone... or some people.

"Michelle. Why are you here?" A fellow-year hufflepuff, Marquilla Checha said, raising an eyebrow at her. She was with friends. Evelloanna Grawsh and Herapie Booke.

Michelle just rolled her eyes. Her first tightened. "I planned the party. And if you don't bug out..."  
"I WON'T!"

"I know spanish and italian. You have a spanish name. Your Marquilla means 'bitter' and your Checha means 'hairy.'"

As she said that, people began laughing at Marquilla. Marquilla felt hurt and ran away.

"Aww," Michelle said to everyone in a babyvoice. "Bitter and Hairy girl is too chicken to face the girl she taunted always? Gosh, I should've said that since before!"

Emily and Megan fi-fived their sister and had a group hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review too... hm... the next chapter may contain Cedric Diggory.


End file.
